So I Can Breathe
by s2lou
Summary: Kuroba Kaito -phantom thief undercover and incidentally member of his own Task Force- meets Nakamori Aoko -his superior's daughter and new addition to the Force-. And for some reason of its own, the world decides this is a good time to still. AU
1. Silence

Point de vue de Descartes

**Author's note: So, yeah, my finals are (FINALLY) over. And my dear and awesome friend She Who Loves Drabbles decided that graduating and leaving high school was grand enough an occasion to deserve a challenge, so she asked for a story. In, unsurprisingly, drabbles. ('A full eighteen of them and updated at least every two days.')**

**Okay.**

**So here you are. A beginning. Which, hopefully, will be carried out to an end. Hope you'll like it, minna.**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream.**

**Warnings: This is an AU, so both the main characters will probably have darker personalities… and the rating will probably raise a little a few chapters down the line.**

**-**

**Office**

**-**

All in all, the decision to enter the KID Task Force was among the best you could make.

Nalamori-keibu thinks you a nice, hard-working young man, well-devoted to the capture of the godforsaken phantom thief, and you're already perfectly integrated amongst the members of the force, who admire your magic tricks and challenge you to be a match to KID's. You laugh then, and they don't understand why.

But you've learned long ago that developing an attachment is the nearest step to being weakened, and being weak is the nearest step to having lost, and the risk of actually developing an attachment is close to nought in this bunch of fools. The very _best_ decision you could make.

Still, you have to disarm Hakuba's nagging suspicions every time you meet at a heist; the brit detective is starting to become annoying with his constant implications and double-meanings. You'd have to find a way to throw his doubts back and forth on other people…

You're still deep in thought when you open the door to Nakamori's office. "Asked to see me, keibu?"

A young woman is standing inside the room with her back at you. Behind the desk, Nakamori stand up, a genial smile on. "Aah, Kaito-kun! Glad you could make it so fast – here's your long-awaited partner finally arrived. Meet my daughter."

The young woman turns, revealing chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes that for no obvious reason steal the breath right out of you. "Hello," she says. "My name is Nakamori Aoko – nice to meet you."

And it's like falling down without a word.

-

**(sara-chan happily off on a diet of cookies and fanfiction) with luck, I'll be **_**actually**_** updating every two days. Writing a drabble a day (**_**and **_**continuing Gem's Entry **_**and**_** working on Lawyer's Problem) should not be too difficult… still. Any cookies? x3**


	2. Office

Point de vue de Descartes

**Author's note: Yays! So I CAN update every two days! (insert little dance of joy) Most of this story is written out already so I should stay in schedule :) And I'd better precise this, because it wasn't very clear on my first update: this isn't a proper story, not to speak of. It's more like snapshots of events happening, most of which quote what happened in between, so the only confusions are those I want to put in… still, if you don't understand something, feel free to ask…**

**Also, this drabble is dedicated to ****66ButterflyOfDarkness99****, for an awesome review which made me jump all around the room in delight. xD Love ya too, girl. Many thanks to the other reviewers, too. (I didn't get time to answer personally…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't, alas, own anything. (you should know that by now.)**

**-**

**Office**

**-**

When you realize you've started watching her, you're far, far into the process, much too far to stop.

You watch her as she comes in in the morning, takes a coffee with some of your mutual colleagues (of course she know them all from since she was a child, and the last year she spent studying in Europe only turned the young girl they knew into one of _them_), then turns at you with an easy greeting when you join them, too.

You watch her as she pushes your office door, holding a jumble of notes about the last heists and asking what she's supposed to do with those, a sheepish smile gracing her lips, and you laugh and help her put order in the notes, if only to watch her serious face.

You watch her interactions with her father, the amusing way they both try to act as though they were simply keibu and keiji, but end up quarrelling loudly anyway; the way her face lights up and her eyes flare when she's angry – it would be worth it making her mad just for that.

You watch her as she trains her shooting skills in the basement pad, and you're surprised to find her a much better shot than you thought – it's a bull's eye every freakin' time, and she doesn't even try to pretend it's easy, she just concentrates on the next shot and nothing else.

You watch her at the most unexpected moments – when she stands up from a chair, smoothing her skirt down nervously as though she doesn't quite like wearing one; her fingers lingering on the keyboard when you come in asking for a random file; her thoughtful air when she sips her morning coffee; the autumn sun pooling on her face when she pouts on her coat in the evening.

You watch her – the messy bangs falling on her eyes and she pushes them away irritatingly, the long, curling fingers, the delicate face so finely carved, the rosy lips and cheeks pinked by the cold, the pale, pale smooth skin, the eyes so blue you tumble in a pool of forest water and sink, sink, sink, sink blissfully down.

You watch. You watch and watch and watch because that is what you _do_ before you_ act_, but you haven't decided on what you'll do yet and you don't understand why you just can't stop watching.

-

**Next drabble should be from Aoko's POV – and it should also show you a rather different Kaito than we're used to. xD Won't say no more. (unless I'm offered cookies… who said that was bribing?!)**

**It should also come in two days' time. Live in hope, people.**

**Till then, ja, minna! (gives out cookies to readers)**


	3. Imposture

Author's note:

**Author's note: Third on – yays! I'm rather proud of my updating skills… (gets smacked because of all those fics I left unfinished) All right, all right, don't lynch the author. Here, cookies for me, cookies for you…**

**Disclaimer: Na-uh. Hell.**

**-**

**Imposture**

**-**

This, your mind _slooowly_ registers as you stare –speechlessly– at Kuroba and the girl he's pinning to his desk, is definitely awkward. Time froze, for, like, half a second, but their one-inch apart lips and her fairly ruffled shirt can't leave much doubt to what they'd been doing in there.

"Ah – er…" Words, dramatically, fail you. You make hasty apologies and retreat clear out of the office, making sure the door is safely closed before you lean against the wall and sigh – though why you should feel shocked you honestly don't know. Kuroba is a handsome, intelligent, amusing young man, so it's really so wonder he should have had a fair amount of girlfriends already… but the situation was so damn embarrassing.

The office door opens again and the girl giggles her way out, giving you as she passes an apologetic, if unabashed, little smile. You can see her blond pigtails wag on her shoulders just before she turns the corner.

Kuroba – now sitting on a corner of his desk – gives out a sheepish grin when you come in again. "Sorry for that," he says, although, like the girl, he doesn't look a bit shameful. Vaguely, you wonder if he's _ever_ disturbed by anything.

"Of course, you do know we aren't allowed to bring our dates or lovers at the office," you say, feeling rather more amused than serious.

"Aah, but Keiko-chan wasn't going to stay anyway," he shots back, his grin turning a tad more cheekier. "She has her own job to go to – besides, the force is used to my bringing girls in."

"'Used to'?" You roll your eyes exaggeratedly. "How many of them were there _before_?"

He laughs, a soft laugh that gives nothing away, and stretches his hand to take the papers you were bringing him. "Thanks," he mutters, and then seemingly produces a rose right out of your hair. He looks down at it with feigned surprise, but hands it to you in exchange anyway.

"You and your magic tricks," you shake your head, taking the rose.

"Me and my magic tricks," he repeats, and for a fraction of second his smirk turns into something more insolent, more familiar, something so constantly close to your thoughts you're not even able to place it then.

You never see him with that girl again.

-

… **yes. That is actually a KaitoXKeiko story. Therefore, we shall have no KxA fluff, no KxA angst, no KxA lovey-dovey… (gets bricked)**

… **I was kidding, meh. Of course this is an AokoKaito fic. I wouldn't DREAM of pairing them with anybody else when they are so canon… did anyone actually believe me? xD never mind, take a cookie in retaliation. Ja, minna!**


	4. Affair

Author's note:

**Author's note: This is another Kaito POV. Eventually his and Aoko's should balance – but this little scene had to come from KID, so, here ya go. Some lil' fluff between our favourite thief and his favourite policewoman. (Meh.)**

**Written mainly to reassure ****66ButterflyOfDarkness99**** and ****katiesparks****, because they really seemed to freak out when I said this was a KaitoKeiko fic. (grins maniacally, because I like maniac grins…)**

**Disclaimer: I own peanuts. (and cookies, yeah!)**

**-**

**Affair**

**-**

This, you realize, is just the situation that was _not_ meant to happen.

Calling in sick for this heist may not have been your best move so far, but changing from Kuroba Kaito to Kaito KID and back again with a newly, inexperienced partner sticking to your heels did seem a little awkward. Then again, you didn't expect said newly, inexperienced partner to corner you in a dark, deserted room of the museum and threaten with a very real-looking gun to shoot you in the leg if you don't turn yourself in.

You switch voices instantaneously – surprising as she is, she _would_ recognise your voice although you've only been working together for a week.

"Maa, if this isn't Nakamori-keibu's new pet dog," you tease, and hope this will get the usual reaction – howl of berserk rage and blind charge – but it doesn't. She merely tightens her grip on her gun, as though to show this has a good end and a wrong end, and that you're obviously faced with the second option.

"The jewel, KID," she demands, in a voice not unlike her father's (minus the swearing). "Give it back–"

Next thing you know is that you've managed to move fast enough to surprise her into not shooting, and as her back slams against the wall your gloved fingers close around her hand to make her drop the gun. It clunks to the floor and her face jerks up so that she can glare at you; you've never been that close to her before. You can hardly make out her features but her eyes bear into you like blue ice.

You can feel her hot breath on your lips, what are you _doing_, body… you're very lost now.

You kiss her long and deep, and as the blue of her eyes reduce to thin slits in the darkness she doesn't kiss back but she doesn't struggle either. Her hair runs swiftly between your gloved fingers. Her head tilts to the side, she tastes warm and something more bitter and addictive, and suddenly you want her so badly you need to pull away.

She looks stunned and slightly out of breath. _(Beautiful.) _Her eyes flutter open, blue like the sapphire you stole tonight (_beautiful)_, and it's so painful, so unexpected a moment of grace you can only stare into those _(so, so beautiful)_ pools of frozen water.

_You want more._

Then you escape through the window, go mock Nakamori-keibu and his men, go shower them with tinsels and flags, go rouse them in a tag game on the museum's roof, _anything_ to keep your brain busy.

It's sheer luck you don't slam into the clock tower on your way back that night.

-

**Yessss – first kiss between out two rather clumsy lovers. After that the snowball should go right down the hill at an alarming fast pace. (No kidding. It's true.)**

**Cookies for reviewers? ;)**


	5. Magic

Author's note:

**Author's note: back to Aoko POV. Nothing much to say… only this: please remember that this isn't a full-chaptered story. Therefore, some of the events happening in it will probably be just alluded to. I'm trying to put in everything important, though…**

**Chappie dedicated to ****anaime7****, for an awesome review about morning coffee and blankets by a fire, which made me absolutely melt.**

**Disclaimer: I did bake some Kaito KID-shaped cookies, but that's the closest I'll ever get to owning him. All the dialogues in here are by Lewis Carroll.**

**-**

**Magic**

**-**

You have the weirdest dream that night.

You dream that you're sitting on your own roof, having a Mad Hater tea party with KID, your father, and the kitten you bought three weeks ago, only it's not a kitten anymore, it's a full-grown cat, and it's sound asleep among the plates. You're wearing an Alice blue dress yourself, and your hair is longer, darker in the night; it entangles around your arms and wrists like long bracelets. Somehow, the moon always manages to reflect in KID's monocle.

You remember you father serving tea in china cups and it's probably the best tea you've ever tasted, dream or no dream. You remember the way the plates and cups and silver spoons all slide down the tablecloth into darkness, because of course the roof is _bent_, but for some reason you always have your tea and a saucer of honey-flavoured biscuits in front of you, so all this makes perfect sense. You remember saying this is_ obviously_ a dream and you should wake up as soon as you've finished your tea (but the teacup never empties).

KID has that Cheshire Cat grin on again and you can't help feeling it a but of anticlimax because _logically_, it shouldn't be him, it should be the cat, but when you turn to it it's a kitten again, cradling in your arms and purring gently.

"_But I don't want to go among crazy people,"_ you say, because that seems the only thing to say.

"_Oh, you can't help that,"_ says KID, "_we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."_

"_How do you know I'm mad?"_

"_You must be," _says KID "_or you wouldn't have come here,"_ and you half expect him to vanish leaving behind him the phantom of his grin, but instead he stands up, cloak shaking in the night wind and begins showering you all with flowers and tinsels and glitters and sequins, and it's _magic–_

–and it turns into a rain of sparkles falling all around you–

–and the brilliance reduces in luminous balls floating ephemerally in the air in a savant juggle, and Kuroba turns to you, his hands still occupied by the gold-and-silver balls that rise and fall, rise and fall.

He grins.

But then KID runs past dressed as the White Rabbit, holding a gigantic pocket watch, and you figure that if he's late it must be for a heist so you follow suit, but the ground gives way under your feet and you fall, fall, fall right down the rabbit hole.

You had the weirdest dream last night.

-

… **I have no idea. So yeah. I read too much of Alice when I was younger. (grins sheepishly). Hope you liked it anyway (offers sugar-coated, KID-shaped cookies…)**


	6. Absent

Author's note: I'm actually one-third down the way for this story

**Author's note: I'm actually one-third down the way for this story. Several others are lining up alongside, and things are going pretty nicely. Cherry on the top, I keep my updates… Yays! (stops the boring seriousness and throws flags and tinsels and glittering things all over the place) Many thanks to the reviewers, btw – I wouldn't be on to this without your awesome-ness… (offers cookies to everyone)**

**Disclaimer: Own MK? Meh. Don't I wish.**

**-**

**Absent**

**-**

"_My wife died twenty years ago. Aoko was only four. Every year, this isn't a good day for her. She takes out some pictures and mopes. I'm actually surprised she came to work this morning…"_

Nakamori's words still echo in your mind and your hand lingers on the doorknob. Maybe it wasn't so good an idea asking your superior why his daughter kept shut in her office all day, after all – it's yet another link, another resemblance between you and the brown-haired girl, and you're not quite sure you like it that way.

Her voice answers as soon as you knock, however, and when you come in, prepared for the worst, she's simply sitting at her desk with her fingers on the keyboard and a smile she lifts at you friendly and curious. But she's an amateur, and it doesn't quite reach her red-rimmed eyes.

"Yes? You need anything?"

"I…" Damn. She knows exactly why you're here but she's not going to help you into it, is she? "I lost my father," you blurt out, and then realize what you've just said.

Her fingers stop on the keypad. "Huh?"

Your mouth goes on of its own accord. "My father was… a magician. Professionally, I mean. Kuroba Touichi. And one night, during his show, he died. It was an accident. Nobody ever quite knew what had happened." They did, actually – you and Jii-chan and probably your mother too – but if you started telling her that it would mean you're _really_ out of your mind. "I was ten," you add, and look up.

She's gaping at you, lips half-parted and eyes so blue fixed upon you.

"So I'm no saying I can understand your feelings right now, but… I have a clue." You try to smile your usual easy, comforting grin, but it's stiffer than it normally is. "If there's anything I can do that might help," you add, and those are the sincerest words you've said in a while.

Her façade all but breaks down. She smiles a small, tentative smile. "Can I have a hug," she whispers hesitantly.

You say, "Sure," and in half a second she's out of her chair, around the desk, and in your arms.

She's shaking. One of your hands soothes her back gently and the other is in her hair, threading with the dark locks. They're soft under your fingers, almost silky. You hold her, inhaling her scent; something between vanilla and a very light flowery perfume – then your arms tighten around her as she starts to cry, silently, in your shirt.

You realise that nothing – not even becoming KID – has ever troubled you like the girl in your arms.

-

**The next chapter should see the snowball taking momentum. In fact, it'll be so much momentum things will start spinning out of control. Or something.**

**x3 anyone wants some more cookies?**


	7. Balance

Author's note: I guessss this is more KIDxAoko than KaitoxAoko… then again, the two of them will probably mingle at the end

**Author's note: I guess this is more KIDxAoko than KaitoxAoko… then again, the two of them will probably mingle at the end. Anyway. Nothing more explicit here than a simple kiss, but everything your creative imagination can come up with is implied at the end. x3**

**Disclaimer: Peanuts, peanuts, peanuts, oh, look, cookies! peanuts, peanuts…**

**-**

**Balance**

**- **

Your world – now you've come to understand – is governed by balance.

Balance, between a mother dead and a father always absent, off on the traces of a phantom; balance, between your witty friends and lively life at college, and the lone, gaudy evenings at home; balance, between the thunders of the heists and working with the Task Force, and coming home at night to find your apartment cold and deserted.

_(A pizza, a sofa, and nothing good on TV.)_

And so you feel like a tightrope walker, always treading the thin line between and between, always wondering whether it's best to go or stay, do or die, stand or fall – and most times ending getting neither for all your efforts.

You do know that other people are equally treading that thin, sharp razor's edge; and there are some who, at the spur of a moment, just because they want it so, decide to go instead of stay, to do to avoid dying, to stand so that they can stop falling – people to whom balance means more than anyone else, because they're existing just at the crack between complete genius and general insanity. Like one infamous phantom thief whom your father _and _the Task Force _and_ yourself have been trying to catch all night, carelessly sitting on your balcony window just as you come home.

You stare for a bit. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" you mumble, sliding the tall pane open.

"Just resting my wings, m'lady," he says cheerfully, his long, white-clad legs dangling in the air. That smirk of his isn't going to improve your headache. He's balancing lightly on the railing, completely oblivious to the three stories below.

Balance. And yet not, something must somehow have overcharged one way or another, because in your normal mind you would certainly never lean up, grab his tie down to you, and kiss him. Once. And hard.

"Payback," you whisper, pulling away. Definitely not in your normal mind. You see his grin as he leans down to kiss you again.

Balance.

But the hand in your hair, gently tilting your head up so that your lips fit more perfectly together, the arms sneaking around your waist to press your body more intimately against his, your jacket falling off to the ground and his cloak joining it there soon after that, the both of you stepping further inside the shaded room until the back of your knees finally hit the side of your bed, they all manage _(somehow)_ to pull you off the razor's edge of reason, to make you go away from where you've always stayed, make you die by the most beautiful means of doing, make you stop standing and start falling.

You fall together.

-

**I'm updating this in the course of the evening in my time, and the next chapter should be posted tomorrow morning, so some of you would be reading both at once. (gives some more KID-shaped cookies to anyone who asks)**


	8. Light

Author's note: I guessss this is more KIDxAoko than KaitoxAoko… then again, the two of them will probably mingle at the end

**Author's note: ****66ButterflyOfDarkness99****, always the logical one, said that nothing could have happened in the previous chapter since Aoko'd recognise Kaito right away once he'd take his monocle away. (Damnit, it's dark in this bedroom!) Then she said, SCREW THE LOGIC! I'd suggest taking her advice, too. xD**

**Disclaimer: Gosho-damnititall-sensei pwns it all.**

**-**

**Light**

**-**

You wake up to find Nakamori curled up against your chest like a cat.

You watch her, a second, in silence. That's what you've been doing for a month already, and this morning she's not only pretty, she's _beautiful_, hair wild falling on her cheekbones and lips half-parted, half-drooling on the pillow, the white bedcloth sliding slightly down the creamy skin of her shoulder, mumbling something that's almost a purr. You could go on and on watching her for hours.

Until she stops sleeping, that is.

Reluctantly, you pull away and crawl out of bed. (Out of the bedsheets, rather, the covers having all fallen off for indistinct reasons.) Both yours and her clothes are scattered on the floor and you collect them idly, only pulling on your pants and blue shirt and putting the rest of your outfit away. Her own clothes from yesterday are laid respectfully aside on a chair and you come back to the bed.

Naka– no, _Aoko_ has sprawled all over it now, entangling in the bedsheets lazily: so white, gliding off the perfect smoothness of her skin. You truly reminds you of a cat lying so dreamingly, with hr messy hair spreading on the pillows and the rapid motions of her hand as she tries to grasp at something just out of reach, out of the bed; somehow, she also is strangely child-like, her features relaxed in all the vulnerability of sleep.

Kneeling by the bed with you chin propped on your hands, you gaze at her for a much longer time than is absolutely necessary, all the while wondering whether it's best to write down a note or leave without a word. You eventually lay a white rose on the bedside table and leave, the part of your mind that isn't concentrated on climbing down the window wondering what would have been her reaction should she have woken first.

It's not like you to let your defences down. Yesterday night crossed the edge way too far than was safe yet, although she'll probably be so pissed she'll kick you hard next time she sees you as KID, you know you'll be coming back for more.

You're addicted.

You're addicted.

You're addicted.

-

**Fast update this time because I had to follow the story's timeline… next chapter should come in two days from now, though. Be patient and eat my cookies. (gives said cookies)**


	9. Edges

Author's note:

**Authors' note: So, dear readers, I got my finals' results yesterday. And… (drumrollll)… je suis une bachelière. xD That means I passed my bac – high school's last and most important exam. (throws a party with KID-shaped cookies, Kaito-shaped cookies, Aoko-shaped cookies, Shinichi-shaped cookies, Ran-shaped cookies, Heiji-shaped cookies, Kazuha-shaped cookies, Mokona-shaped cookies… wait, how did those get there? well, prettu much everyone-shaped cookies. Want to come? Welcome!)**

**Disclaimer: I own a pretty good recipe of cookies. Apart from that, the air I'm breathing… (and even of that I'm not quite sure.)**

**-**

**Edges**

**-**

Time after time it's about crossing the edges.

Heist after heist you fly to her window, knowing full well that _this_ once there may very well be thirty policemen waiting there for your arrival; yet night after night she welcomes you alone, her arms around your neck and your mouth in her hair, as once again you cross the line together.

You know – you both know – the situation can't stand for a second.

You both know that one day you'll go just a little too far, and your careful little balance will start breaking much faster than it already does. Because it's all, all about crossing the edges, all about going off-balance, off-limits from the painstakingly thought-out definitions of love and hate and sex and duty, words of meaning that _(the milky glow of her skin in the shades of the bedroom, the pools of frozen-blue water opening to stare at you and you're drowned, drowned, drowned under)_ suddenly find themselves meaning something entirely different.

You land nimbly on her balcony window and as you slide the pane open you see her stiffen. (_Like everytime, like every damn time, the same motions endlessly repeated.)_ Files and folders and general paperwork pule up on her desk but you can see she wasn't working really, just trying to pretend this room isn't the third side of the coin.

Your steps carry you across the room, softly, swiftly, like threading on silk. Her profile barely turned to you. You stop by the desk, and she funally, _finally_ looks up at you, so that in the perfect blue of her eyes you find a place you find a place to drown, die, and be born again.

Your gloved hand touches the desklamp's switch then turns it off. The room falls in blues and blacks, and you lean down to her.

-

**(sara-chan goes on partying with readers and reviewers and KID-shaped cookies, Kaito-shaped cookies, Aoko-shaped cookies, Shinichi-shaped cookies, Ran-shaped cookies, Heiji-shaped cookies, Kazuha-shaped cookies, etc. waves at computer)**


	10. Tenet

Author's note:

**Authors' note: (very, very, **_**very**_** tired author looks around the room littered with remnants of two-days-long party, pops a cookie escaped from the massacre into her mouth, and sits back at the computer.) Sooo… what was this story about again?**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own. You don't sue. Simple, yes?**

**-**

**Tenet**

**-**

"What got you into entering the Task Force?"

Kuroba pops up the question at the bar where all the members of the force gathered up after a long, hard-working day at the office. You stare at him through your glass; the golden reflection of his grin oddly deformed. A twist of the wrist and the silky surface of the alcohol ripples delicately away.

"… I dunno," you admit. "With my father and me always coming down at the office after school… it was, er, natural. Oh, and alcohol, too. We drink alcohol here. Alcohol's good…" You catch his sideways leer and exclaim loudly, "Hey, don't you think I'm drunk!" which sends him into a fit of giggles. At least, you suppose these are giggles.

"Nah, it's a good reason," he finally says. _He_ sounds perfectly sober, of course, although he's had about twice as much alcohol as you did. He drains down his glass of brandy right now, and takes the bottle to fill it again.

"What about you?" you cut him off, and his hand holding the bottle stills a second before resuming the pouring.

"… I guess it just sorta… happened. One day I though, hey, why not? then came over and asked for a job. I wouldn't care to be a regular policeman. But here at least we're having fun." A _little_ drunk. Maybe.

You pour, not pleased. "Whaaaat, no hidden brotherhood with KID and life-long rivalry?"

He laughs a little. "No, no really."

"It would explain the magic tricks, at least," you mumble as he extracts a rose out of your hair again. Several policemen behind you wolf-whistle at the gesture. "Drunks," you sneer at them, and then stick out your tongue (_definitely_ not drunk) and turn away back to Kaito, who's grinning a rather soft grin.

"And you're happy with it?"

"Kaito and Ao-ko, sitting in a tree," half the Task Force (_most obviously_ drunk) bellow behind you before he can even answer. You swirl round on your chair on glower. "Would you lot _shut up?"_

"Kee-ee-ess-ess-_ee-en-geee!"_

"Fools," Kaito laughs, and lifts his glass into the light, clinking the ice to the side.

For some reason, the gesture reminds you of KID.

-

**I dunno if the while 'Kaito and Aoko sitting in a tree' is some kind of well-known riddle in English. So far as I'm concerned, it comes right off Calvin and Hobbes. Because it rocks. And the line 'I wonder which kind of cookies she brought' became one of my favourite quotes. Oh, and it taught me English, too.**

**Cookies?**


	11. Oblivion

Author's note:

**Author's note: (stares at reviews) minna, I lurvs you! Big chocolate chip cookies to ****Asukastears,****katiesparks,****anaime7-chan****, ****nataeiy1,****Chocolaty Taste,****WolfChibi-chan,****ami-chan,**** and ****66ButterflyOfDarkness99**** for their awesome reviews… I didn't get time enough to answer all of you individually, so I'm thanking you here. (little bow)**

**Disclaimer: I wish on a daily basis, but DC's not mine. Now will you stop reminding me?**

**-**

**Oblivion**

**-**

You always fall asleep in the afteglow. When you wake up you're alone in your bed without you knowing whether he spent the night there, although the bedsheets are warm and the mattress is slightly hollow beside you (then again, it could very well be just you moving about in your dreams). But as you drift awake this one morning you find you're snuggled against something warm – and he's lying down next to you with his back at you and his black, untamed hair falling on his neck so you can't see his face. Kaito KID, magicien extraordinaire, universally wanted criminal – sound asleep, completely vulnerable. You can hear his soft breathing in the deeply silent room.

A glance at the wall-clock tells you it's early, much too early for your usual standards, which is why he isn't gone yet, why he allows himself to sleep so peacefully without even the dread of being unmasked. Idly, you trace the base of his nape (shivering skin under trembling fingertips), marvelling at his presence here and feeling ridiculously happy that he doesn't leave right after sex, that he actually sleeps by your side every time.

As you gaze at at this man's back this morning, in the semi-greys of your early bedroom (and he isn't just KID right now, he's a man who makes love to you every heist night with unfaltering passion), you realize that you're still treading that sharp tightrope you thought he had made you step away from – if anything, it's higher now. And harder will be the fall.

You're not fooling yourself here. You still hate this thief for stealing away your father, for all those lonely evenings spent at home, for the mockeries of your classmates about your good-for-nothing daddy. You still want to catch him and let him rot in jail. And yet here you are, lying in bed with him with his warmth against yours, feeling rather more sleepy than resentful or even angry. Somehow, right now, all this makes perfect sense.

Balance. Adding up chaos to chaos, and yet remaining – balance.

It would be so easy to rise slightly on your elbow – an unvoluntary gesture – just glancing at the alarm clock really – and peep onto his face. The closed eyes, the halfparted lips, the tousled hair falling on a half-frown – the boyish expression you can almost picture on those features you never saw.

But instead you cuddle closer to him, wrap both your arms around his chest, and nuzzle against his shoulder, his skin warm against your cheek. As you let sleep take over again, you think you feel him stir slightly.

When you wake up again, there's a white rose on the empty pillow next to yours.

-

**(chortles) I love meddling with those two's love lives. Everyone knows they're going to end up together anyway… ;3**

**Thx for reading, minna! (gives cookies)**


	12. Befriend

Author's note:

**Authors' note: I wanted to give Keiko a bit more of a chance in this. She's an airhead, but I like her – she makes me laugh with her KID obsession. (Anyone around here feeling the same?) So here you are: a bit of Aoko and Keiko interaction/friendship. (gives a bow)**

**Disclaimer: Gosho-sensei owns it all (and leave it to him to give us a breathtaking, lovely ShinRan arc, then start up on something entirely different about revolving sushi. What about giving us more of the actual storyline, eh?)**

**-**

**Befriend**

**-**

A girl with blond pigtails is waiting down in the street when you come out of the Task Force building. The evening is falling slowly, and your breath rises in little steams in front of your lips; even with your scarf and coat it got so cold over the afternoon that she must be either mad or love-stricken to wait here without moving.

"Kaiko… san?" you call out to her hesitantly, coming down the steps.

She looks up expectantly, and you notice her cheeks reddened by the chilling wind. You stuff your hands in your coat pockets. "Were you waiting for Kaito?" She nods once, silent, and you feel sorry to disappoint her, sorry that she should have had to wait in the cold in vain. "I'm sorry… he took a day off. He'll be back tomorrow morning, though."

"… oh." her face falls.

"… didn't he tell you about it?"

Her eyes widen a little. "What? Oh, no… I mean – Kaito-kun and I broke up weeks ago." Well, that's new. She fidgets nervously, rocking back and forth on her toes and heels. "But I learnt he hasn't dated anyone after me so I wanted to know – if…"

You look at her critically. "What you need," you state, "is a hot drink and a good talk. C'mon," and drag her off into a nearby café. "So. What's all the matter?" you ask, laying your scarf on the back of your chair.

"Well, you see," she launches into a long, long narrative of how they started dating and then broke off. "… but it didn't really hurt, because, you know, I didn't exactly love him, I just _liked_ him, and he never loves anybody – all these girls he dated and he never even _pretended_ he loved them, not that they cared anyway, but he _didn't _love them, he never does, like–"

"Like a dragon," you murmur.

Her eyes widen again – she does that a lot. "Yes. Exactly like that. It's the perfect metaphor. Maybe he wants to, but he _doesn't_ love…"

You listen to her romantic rambling in silence. This is just hitting the weak spot in your defenses, reinforcing the suspicions you've been experiencing about Kuroba and KID recently and making you helpless, _He never loved you, he never does, he's just sticking around for sex – and what makes you think you'll be the one different?_

You listen to Keiko in silence and let your thoughts wander. Because in this imperfect world no one can be truly perfect (_not even the ever-powerful KID)_, for all this in everyone there'll always be a flaw, a weak flank, a hole.

Kuroba is a dragon man.

And so his flaw is love.

-

**Mm. This is actually the last step before the snowball hits. Next chapter's likely to see things start moving. Yeah. Something like that. (too much cookies today again… gotta share with readers. Want any?)**


	13. Reality

Author's note:

**Authors' note: There are six chapters left of this story. Then I'm off on vacation x3 –just saying that because things are starting to seriously move at the end of this chapter/drabble/whatever really.**

**Chappie dedicated with special thanks and many cookies to ****66ButterflyOfDarkness99**** for her new, awesome chapter of **_**Never Close Your Heart**_** and because I lurvs her. -glomps butterfly-chan-**

**Disclaimer: -sara-chan wailing on her bed- I just **_**wish**_** I owned MK…**

**-**

**Reality**

**-**

You made a deal with reality the evening you became KID.

As a rule, it wouldn't interfere with your nightjob, wouldn't protest no matter how many universal laws you chose to break, wouldn't even so much as whimper when you changed from Kuroba to KID in an esay two seconds and then roused the entire Task Force in a tag game on the roofs before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

And as a rule, in exchange, you would let it take over your daily life, would let it assault you with stereotyped friends and empty dates, would let it pile paperwork on your desk, forms-that-need-to-be-signed-by-tomorrow-morning, forms-that-needed-to-be-signed-by-yesterday-morning, forms-that-are-already-signed-but-got-mislaid-there.

All in all, you and Reality are like friendly neighbours on the same landing: you say hello to each other every morning, and then clear out in opposite directions. But Aoko came in your perfectly though-out life and that upset your delicate balance. It melted reality like fire melts ice, changed its course from where it usually flows, and mingled it with both night and day alike, drops dripping on a long, silky surface of black water, endlessly chiming.

Reality, now, is Aoko cornering you in a deserted room during a heist and the kiss that ensues, your gloved hands running in her hair and the taste, the texture, the infinite fell of her mouth gainst yours.

Reality is Aoko, welcoming you night after night at her window, allowing you to step past her defenses and barricades and at the same time, unknowingly, breaking yours as well.

Reality is Aoko, greeting you in the morning with a cup of coffee and a smile and a yawn, and when you ask her whether she slept well last night you're not _supposed to know_ why she starts blushing furiously.

Reality is Aoko, walking ahead of you in the street tonight, looking a bit sad somewhere, and you yearn to tell her what you know she'll hate you for saying.

Then all notions of reality jump right out the window when she suddenly rounds back on you and kisses you full on the mouth.

-

**That's right – I left you off with a cliffie. –cackles evilly- Now you have four alternatives: 1-lynch the author. 2-take a cookie first and lynch the author afterwards. 3-wait for the next chapter before you lynch the author. 4-take a cookie anyway.**

**Though if you lynch me now you'll never get to know what happens next… -cackles some more and offers cookies-**


	14. Enmity

Author's note: … I decided to be sadistic

**Author's note****: … I decided to be sadistic. No, you won't know what I mean until the end of this chapter -grins, sadistically- -then gives cookies to make up- Counting this one, five left to go! –starts the countdown-**

**I was listening to 'Almost Lover' by Fine Frenzy, while writing this chapter. I recommend going to listen to it while reading – it fits the plotline so well. And the song is beautiful.**

**Chappie dedicated to asukastears, wondrous reviewer numbah fifty! –glomps you-**

**Disclaimer: MK is all Gosho-sensei's. Those cookies are mine!**

**-**

**Enmity**

**-**

For a second, just as you pull away, his face shows one of those sheer moments of naked truth (surprise and pleasure and raw emotion) then it all, all crumples down to the mask you know so well now.

"It's you…" you breathe down, and hastily push his hands from your arms, struggle away from his grip, back against the wall. "It _is_ you…" Your voice starts shaking as realization dawns stronger and stronger, and you understand how hard you fell for that man all those times. "It was you all the time–"

His expression changes so quick you can almost hear the thundering clash of wood against wood; a door that slams. He's sporting a strange, lopsided sort of smile now, the kind that speaks for knowing and power and control.

It's a KID smile.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," he sneers; the contrast between your friendly partner and the insolent thief is frighteningly striking. "I'd be curious to know how you did come to that conclusion, though."

"Not two people can kiss me that way," you bite, and instantly regret it – it's going much, much too fast, you're treading the knife's edge of reason again and it makes you want to howl, you don't want to believe it, don't want to believe that the man in front of you is the laughing partner who hugged you when you mourned your mother, is the cloaked figure visiting you night after night with such gentleness.

He makes a motion forward as though to take your arm and you immediately shrunk away. "Don't TOUCH me," you snarl.

He glares, maybe a bit too hard for the ever-nonchalant thief he's supposed to be. "It sure as hell didn't bother you before," he growls back, then in a fluid, cat-like move he presses you against the wall like he did that very first time and kisses you hard.

It's not a mere brushing of lips as you remember feeling when you drifted asleep snuggled up in his warmth; it's not a passionate, powerful kiss like he showered your neck and mouth with when you tumbled together onto your bed. It's a raw, needful kiss, teeth racking your lower lips and tongue pushing its way in, fighting a battle that's already won. It's naked and lustful and damnably good, and it's desperate, because you know – you both know – this is the last kiss you will ever share.

As just as you start to think it's an useless battle and better give in, just as your fingers uncurl from his shirt and make their way up to his hair, he breaks off. For a second you face him, both of you flustered and panting and the feel of his warm breath on your lips enticing and appealing for _more_. Then he turns away, abruptly, leaves you against the wall and tears past the corner, out of the street, out of your world.

You know you're never going to see him again.

-

**And that's the end. That's all there is. Curtain down.**

… **-gets smacked for the second time in a row- okay, okay, it's not. They're still co-workers, remember? Four more to go and everything? (don't shoot the author! here, take a cookie) –gives the cookie and runs into hiding to type more-**


	15. Ablaze

Author's note:

**Author's note: -continues countdown- four left to go… I'm actually getting to the end of this.**

**Chappie dedicated to ami-chan, because I promised her to update before she left in vacation… -hopes she made it in time- -in case not, offers cookie-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MK, there would be a hell more of Kaito/Aoko fluff in it…**

**-**

**Ablaze (I'm sure you noticed there is a meaning to those titles by now?)**

**-**

And there must be some universal law stating that a conviction can always be proved wrong, because the next morning he saunters in your office as naturally as though this is the place he's meant to be right here right now.

"What are _you_ doing here?" you ask, stunned. He gives you a puzzled frown and for a split second you think – you _hope_ – that yesterday it wasn't him after all, that it was only KID disguising, that it is all, all a wide mistake – but then he grins the thief's trademark grin, slumps on the chair opposite yours, and puts his feet up on the desk, all the while looking quite pleased with himself and with life in general.

"Why _shouldn't_ I be here?" he asks, not even bothering to disguise his voice now. You force yourself to remain calm.

"I just didn't think you'd have the nerve to show up."

His grin stretches. "Maa, my dear, I'm afraid you widely misunderstood me. What I do isn't a question of nerves. It's merely that it's fun to do it."

Damnit. Stay _calm_, girl. Smothering your co-worker with the diapers on your desk would be premeditated homicide. You look up to find his face inches away from yours, and cringe. "Besides, what were you going to do – turn me in?"

You try to slap him away and he dodges your hand easily. "I haven't got enough evidence yet."

"Or evidence at all," he chirps.

"_Shut up."_ You take a long, deep breath. "But when I get enough, I _will_ turn you in," and you know it's true. If you had a signed confession of his under your eyes right now, you would personally slam the handcuffs around his wrists and break through all the conversations on the inter-office phone to alert your father.

He just smiles, damn him. He sits back, looking so delighted you could almost hear him purr. "Hmm. You know Hakuba – that brit detective always fawning around you at the heists–" somehow his voice is a tad sharper.

"So?"

"He's been trying since high school."

Wonderful.

"So when's your next heist?" you ask, and instantly regret it. He laughs wistfully – a KID laugh, not a Kaito laugh. Damn him damn him damn him. Then suddenly his face is close to yours again – too close, too close – and you're breathless because for a moment you remembered the feel of his hands on your skin.

"Didn't know you looked forward to it, partner," he grins, and steals a kiss from your lips, the taste of his just lingering, before sauntering out just like he sauntered in, which means carelessly.

"Subtext," you mutter, glaring after the closing door, and wish your cheeks could stop reddening.

-

**To those who tell me Kaito looks like a total asshole in this chapter **_**again**_**, I must say you're right… x3 cookies? –holds out plate-**


	16. Theft

Author's note: -transfixed author, continuing countdown- three more to go… three more to go… three more to go… also –glomps rev

Author's note: -transfixed author, continuing countdown- three more to go… three more to go… three more to go… also –glomps reviewers- many thanks! You made my day this time x3 –gives LOTS of cookies. I mean LOTS-

**Dedication? To muse-chan, because her review was just awesome. –huddles review- besides, her stories rock. XP**

**-**

**Theft**

**-**

_Don't let him go._

_Don't let him escape._

_Don't…_

"Aha. Nakamori-keiji – my favourite officer – has finally deigned to join us."

_Don't let him get away with it._

You glare, panting, bent over, hands on your knees. Of course he knows exactly where you've been – he's the one who locked you up in the closet in the first place. Back then, though, he was wearing a regular policeman uniform, not that clownish, white tuxedo and stupid monocle.

He blows a kiss at you, and you glower some more.

"What'cha waiting for?" your father barks from the other side of the room. "Get him!"

_Get him! _

_Catch him!_

_Don't let him take it away…_

Thirty policemen dash forwards in a mad run for KID, but the thief simply leaps elegantly on the nearest windowframe, and balances himself on the sill easily as though it wasn't two inches large at all. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Gentlemen, watch where you're going," he says dejectedly, while all thirty members of the Force crash against the table where he was standing not two seconds ago. "Don't swear like that, Nakamori-keibu, it's not lady-like."

_Don't let him take it away from me._

He grins amicably at everyone in general and at you in particular, the KID smirk that makes you want to kill him on the spot. He's still standing lightly on the windowsill, as comfortable as on fairly solid grounds, humming to himself. In his back, the lights from the opposite building stand out against the night sky.

A flash of red–

_Catch him!!_

You don't hear the gunshot, but you see KID's face distort, you see his visible eye widen, you see his poker face crumple like a castle of cards. Everything bares, and it's to you and only you that is addressed this short moment of naked truth _eyes so blue, so blue, so blu– _before his well-trained feet stumble on the thin windowsill and he falls, he falls, he falls.

_Get him! _

_Catch him!_

_Don't let him take it…_

You're the first to reach the window. Hand on the frame, you squint through the darkness, trying to reach just that small patch of flying white that will tell you he hasn't crashed, he's still in the air, he's still alive but _you're breathing hard and you see nothing nothing nothing your sight blurs and you know, you know…_

"He must be dead," one of the policemen utter, thunderstruck beside you. "If the gunshot didn't kill him, the fall must have." In a daze, you hear your father send men to the opposite building, away to catch the shooter, but you don't listen–

Don't let him get away with it…

_That's my heart he's stolen._

You go home, slump on the couch, order pizza, put on the TV, and _cry cry cry cry cry–­­_

_-_

-author presently running away into hiding to type the two remaining chapters- uh… cookies?


	17. Haven

Author's note:

**Author's note: Some could consider this as the end. The next –and last- chapter will be more of an epilogue than anything else. (Warning, though: this was written last night at two in the morning. Accidental weirdness might be accounted for.)**

**Disclaimer: If I **_**was**_** Aoyama-sensei (and owned MK) then I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction, now, would I?**

**-**

**Haven**

**-**

When you land on her balcony window, shoulder still throbbing so painfully Jii-chan almost didn't let you go after he bandaged you, her bedroom is dark. The window is closed, and it was never closed before, _ever._

You hear sobbing when you slide the pane open and come on in. You hear sobbing and there's a bulky shape on the bed under the covers, a shivering form crying all the tears in her body. The atmosphere suddenly grasps your throat, dark and _cold_, it never was so cold before and the sobbing fills the room like disembodied sounds echoing from nowhere–

Your gloved hand brushes the top of her blankets, and it warms, just a little, when the shivering stops.

"Aoko…"

Now it's _your_ voice that sounds disembodied. But it doesn't matter if you're not a thief right now, it doesn't matter if you've fallen so madly in love with the one person it was so dangerous to love, because she turns the covers upside down and stares at you with her eyes full of tears and blue, blue, _blue, so, so beautiful_ and she lunges in yours arms and sobs against your good shoulder and cries and cries and cries and you hold her tight, hold her close, hold her like you thought you might never hold her again, close to you her body and her scent and her skin, the feel is _burning_ but it's perfect, perfection just dropped on your head and nearly knocked you out–

"Aoko – shh – it's okay, I'm okay, it's okay – shhh – it's going to be alright – don't cry – don't cry – don't cry – _I love you…"_ and do go lying around now!

"Kaito…_ Kaito…"_ her voice is a bare whisper, naked and beautiful and finally the truth. The mask is stripped down, but you don't even think about denying or protesting or threatening – the mask is stripped down and it hurts and it heals and it's _beautiful._

After a while her shivering eases and she simply slouches against you, nose buried in your neck, and cries. Her lithe figure fits against yours perfectly, stray bangs tickling your forehead as one of your hand circles soothingly on her back. Though you can't see her face, you know she's beautiful when she cries. You close your eyes, and all you can see is blue, blue, perfect blue.

And so you cling to her like a drowning man, almost afraid she'll slip like water in your hands _again_; your mouth muffled in her hair and you're almost crying too. Maybe you are, after all, or very, very _almost_, because your life is always on the verge of almost's and nearly's, and it's alright that way.

For now, just for now – just because it's night still and not yet morning – it's alright.

For now, Aoko matters only. For now… reality hasn't caught up with you yet.

You're treading that line of almost's for now, with Aoko's hands clutched into fists in the back of your shirt and your face buried in the silky mass of her hair – it smells like rain and you're not surprised, Aoko's kisses tasted like rain also, a fast-falling rain of silver and grey – and know that tomorrow morning you won't be gone when she wakes.

Not this time, you think, and in it you find perfection again.

-

For butterfly-chan, who said There Would Be Fluff. Lo and behold, there was. xD

**Next chappie will be the last. Thanks for reading, minna. –gives cookies, for a change-**


	18. End

Author's note: The end, ladies and gentlemen

**Author's note: The end, ladies and gentlemen. 'Tis actually the first time I finish a story so quickly (or at all), while keeping my updates. –takes out hanky–**

**This last chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend She Who Loves Drabbles, who first challenged me to write a drabbles-shaped story and without whom I probably wouldn't have started this. Luv ya, hon! –glomps-**

**Disclaimer: I own some DC manga, but that makes me **_**spend**_** money, not **_**gain**_** it.**

**-**

**End**

**-**

Aoko fell asleep two hours before dawn.

As the first lights of the day start to filter in the dark-grey bedroom, you watch her sleep. She's cuddled against you, as cat-like as she's always been during all these mornings you woke up before her; her lips are parted, her clothes creased, her cheeks tear-streaked. Your right arm she's using as a pillow is starting to grow weak, and you groan and try to extract it from underneath her, but she immediately grasps it back to her and cradles it against her chest like a teddy bear.

She's immensely childish, and all the more lovable.

The lights are growing stronger. The sun must be about to rise; the portion of sky you glimpse through the floating curtains is still dark, slowly clearing. A thin line of light grey outlines what little rooftops you can see. Inside the room the patterns are changing, dancing on the ceiling and the walls like flickers of grey fireflies; and it's beautiful, being awake when everybody sleeps still, being awake and able to watch Aoko's sleeping figure.

Finally you disentangle yourself from her, trying to get your brain into motion, and she whimpers with the loss and settles with hugging the pillow instead. You smile and make for the kitchen, smoothing your crumpled clothes. KID dishevelled was never seen before.

A long, irresistible yawn catches you as you put on the coffee machine. You don't know if you actually slept this night – during the two hours since Aoko eventually drowned into exhausted slumber you don't think you've actually done anything bar watching her and waiting until the room grew light. Your brain is a third-degree cousin to mush now.

Once the coffee is hot enough you drain down a cup and feel a bit better; then fill two more mugs which you take back into the bedroom, hoping Aoko will wait a little more before waking up. She's shivering when you come in and put the cups down on the bedside table, and it's a bit cold without her warmth against yours. You sit down on the covers. Your fingers interlace with hers; her face relaxes a little.

You sit on the bed, wondering what's happening now. She'll want explanations when she wakes up, and this time you resolve to answer her questions.

Yet you don't know if she'll accept you, if she'll accept the truth, if it isn't easier to keep to those so much more comfortable lies you drew around the two of you for so long. But then you remember Aoko, the girl who made you love her despite you and despite herself, and it doesn't matter how desperately you've been running all this time, because she's got courage enough for the two of you.

No more running.

It'll be okay. Right here – just the moment before morning – it'll be okay to stop running. _Here._

So you sit on Aoko's bed, knowing she'll wake up soon. The sky is a lighter grey now. The mug of coffee is warm between your palms, and you wait for the sunrise.

-

**Yup – and this is it. The end of So I Can Breathe (btw, did **_**anyone**_** understand the hidden message in the chapter titles? Not that it's particularly edifying, of course… but I looked them all up).**

**Moreover, muse-chan (who is becoming more and more awesome every day that passes and deserves all the cookies in the world xD) wrote me an omake for chapter 16: Theft. I completely fell in love, she allowed me to publish it here, and here it is, I haven't changed a word.**

**-**

Aoko glared darkly at her partner as they patrolled the halls shortly before the heist. There was NO WAY she was going to let him change into KID without giving her the evidence she needed.

Kaito whistled cheerfully, seemingly unaware of the murderous glares he was receiving.

'Any movement, just the slightest TWITCH, and I'm cuffing him.' Aoko grit her teeth impatiently, awaiting the moment of truth.

As if replying to her thoughts, Kaito's whistling ceased and he glanced at his watch. Giving a slight sigh, he turned around, KID grin spread across his face for only her to see.

Aoko glared about to tackle him when she found herself pinned to the wall.

One... intimate kiss later, Aoko, breathless and slightly confused, found herself being shoved into the janitors closet that had apparently been just behind her. An ominous 'click' later and she knew he'd locked her in.

Whistling down the hall once more, Kaito noted that Nakamouri's got more creative with their insults once trapped in a closet.

**-**

**-sara-chan laughing her head off- personally, I lurvs it. –glomps omake– Many thanks, muse-chan! Luv ya!**

Many thanks to all the amazing people who read this, liked it, and took the time to review. Your feedback was impressive and although that'll sound like a much-repeated cliché, I wouldn't have finished the story hadn't it been for your awesomeness. –bows and offers bags of home-made cookies– luv you all! –blows kisses–

**Btw, butterfly-chan asked for a sequel when I come back from vacation. I dunno… I like this drabble-shaped style of writing but I have ideas for another. What would **_**you**_** think? sequel or new story? x3**

**Curtain down.**


End file.
